


Kiss me in the Pouring Rain

by stuck_inher_daydreams



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuck_inher_daydreams/pseuds/stuck_inher_daydreams
Summary: Iris looked around her, then back at Barry. She noted the way his eyes were lit up, his smile so bright, and how he was slowly pulling her body closer to him. It hit her then. “Barry Allen, are you trying to kiss me in the rain?”“Yes I am! So if you don’t mind, can you stop questioning me so that I can-Iris stopped his babbling by quickly pressing her lips to his.





	Kiss me in the Pouring Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Quick and short fic I wrote inspired by Candice's instagram story of her and Grant standing in the rain/hail. Also inspired by my twitter timeline blowing up and hoping for a rain kiss ;)

The night sky was covered by dark clouds, the gentle drops of rain intensifying, pouring down on the scene of chaos that had just occurred. Barry Allen stood in the middle of the road having just captured a meta and handed him off to CCPD. The crowds that had previously gathered were now dispersing, running to take shelter from the rain. Barry watched as the cops drove off, taking in the moment of silence to revel in another victory.

He pulled his cowl off and stood there for a minute, eyes closed, and feeling the rain drip down his face, washing off the sweat he had procured during the fight. His moment was soon interrupted when a voice sounded over his ear piece, “Uhm Barry…what are you doing?” 

“Just taking a moment, Cisco. Just one moment.”

“Alright buddy, you do that” Some scuffling was heard through the device and then he heard a voice of beauty speaking to him. “Hey babe, I’m really happy you’re enjoying yourself but maybe come back before the rain gets worse and you get completely soaked.”

“Ah come on Iris, this actually feels really refreshing. I’ve never actually realized how nice the rain actually is. You should come join me.” He heard her chuckle, “I’m good right here actually. Unlike you I can still get sick so I’ll pass on standing in the pouring rain.”

An idea popped into Barry’s mind, “Hey Cisco you still there?”

“Yeah I’m here man.”

“Okay, can you breach Iris over here please?”

“Hold up, Bear what are you up to?” Iris asked sounding puzzled.

“Just trust me, this will be fun. Just come over here.”

A breach opened up beside him and Iris jumped out. She quickly lifted the hood of her jacket over her head. “Barry the weather is insane, what are we doing out here.” Barry looked at her, a big smile spreading across his face. He reached his hand out towards her, “come here” he said, a teasing tone in his voice. 

Iris raised her eyebrows but complied, deciding to play along with whatever Barry had planned. She walked over and grabbed his hand, linking their fingers together. “Alright you’ve got me here, it’s just the two of us, standing in the rain. So what’s your plan?”

“Seriously Iris? Have you really not realized what I want to do right now, standing here alone, in the pouring rain?” He stared at her in amusement. God she is adorable when she’s so confused.

Iris looked around her, then back at Barry. She noted the way his eyes were lit up, his smile so bright, and how he was slowly pulling her body closer to him. It hit her then. “Barry Allen, are you trying to kiss me in the rain?” 

“Yes I am! So if you don’t mind, can you stop questioning me so that I can-

Iris stopped his babbling by quickly pressing her lips to his. His hands immediately found their way behind her waist, pulling her right up against him. He brought his hand up, cupping her face as her hands slid up his back, and found their place around his neck. She pulled his head down closer, deepening the kiss and slipping her tongue into his mouth. Their mouths moved together slowly, enjoying the taste of one another. 

Barry pulled his head back to look at her and pushed away the wet strands of hair that were falling around her face. He watched as the raindrops fell from her lashes onto her cheeks and gently wiped them away. He lightly traced his finger along her lips, feeling the wetness from the rain. Bringing his head back down to hers he licked away the drops before taking her lip in between his own. Her mouth opened to his, their tongues tangling together. They kissed and kissed, not caring about the intense downfall that was coming down on them. In this moment it was just the two of them, finally alone and uninterrupted.  
They stopped once they heard the first crack of thunder. Barry looked at Iris in awe of how beautiful she still looked even with her makeup running down her face and her hair all wet and clinging to her. “So was that worth possibly getting sick over?” he asked her. 

She threw her head back laughing. “Well I’m most definitely getting sick,” she said, a smirk growing on her face. “Good thing I have a very sweet and loving husband who will do anything I ask of him.” 

Barry smiled gently, placing one last kiss on her lips then picked her up in his arms, and ready to run them back home he told her, “Anything and everything you want Iris.”


End file.
